


FateBound Headcanons

by Delkerono



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delkerono/pseuds/Delkerono
Summary: The many AUs of the FateBound Series, This involves the known stories of my own writings of this series, meaning the Saizo!Cadairyn story other than ones I write myself do not correspond. I will be editing this as time goes on, and each chapter will be for a different story! If I am able to edit a chapter later I will if anything new comes up. A lot of characters might be out of character ^^;;;





	FateBound Headcanons

Into Silence

~Kaze, Flora, Azura, and Gunter are dead, this means Midori is not born. Shigure and Sophie are because Azura dies at the end.

~Selena, Odin, and Laslow return to their own world without their families.

Selena, Odin, and Laslow are from a future where the Fell Dragon reign. The dragon damned all with his spell, binding them to hear and feel the pain from the dead on nights of the new moon. The tomes Odin gave Ophelia can only be read by those bound to the Fell. As the people from that future named it. There are random scribblings in it that even the Fell can't read, only those of Vallite Blood can read those.

~While the character{Silvia} goes through BR, Odin/Laslow/Selena and conquest charas have access to a different Astral Plane bc Odin/Laslow/Selena have access to it bc Anankos gave them the thing during Hidden Truths so CQ children do happen. This can happen because of the dragon blood that is in the trio, that blood stays in them and even is passed down to their children.

~Opelia becomes Leo's retainer after her father vanishes, Soliel becomes Camilla's Retainer when Selena vanishes.

~Camilla moves to Hoshido to be near Silvia. Her retainers are Nina and Soliel, Beruka is retired and lives in Nohr

~Arthur and Peri become Leo's wife retainers, Effie helps out too.

~Silvia gets more hostile as time goes on, as well as babbling about silence.

~Camilla inherited the power of Xander's weapon, the Siegfried. Even though Forrest is alive, Siegburt was never born.

People for Isolating Silvia  
1 Sakura -- Mostly just worried that Silvia will hurt or kill innocent civilians.  
2 Takumi -- Worried for citizens safety, but also logically thinks it's best for her.  
3 Saizo -- Knows her condition is not normal. Is on this side to the dismay of his lord and wife.(Hinoka)  
4 Kagero -- Same as Saizo, she knows something is wrong.  
5 Hana -- Follows Sakura's word but also think it's best for Silvia.  
6 Hinata -- Same as Takumi, argues with his wife every day about it.(Oboro)  
7 Felicia -- Worries for everyone's safety and offered to follow where ever Silvia went to help her, much to the dismay of her Husband.(Ryoma)  
8 Kana -- Wants the best for his mother.  
9 Scarlet -- Worries for everyone's safety and thinks Ryoma is acting illogically.  
10 Shiro -- Going against his dad mostly, but cares for the people.  
11 Nyx -- Feels something is amiss but doesn't know as much as Ophelia.  
12 Leo -- Feels something is amiss but doesn't know as much as Ophelia.

 

People not on a Side:  
*Ophelia -- Has read many tomes her father gave her and knows nothing will help the situation. (Truly knows this arguing does not matter)  
*Hayato -- Does not know enough to make an educated decision.  
*Silas -- Feels something is happening. (Leaning for Isolation)  
*Subaki -- Is worried about his wife.(Silvia)  
*Orochi -- Is worried about her former lady's daughter.  
*Reina -- Is worried about the citizens.  
*Mozu -- Unsure what to think at all.  
*Rinkah -- Knows Silvia isn't one to attack people.  
*Kaden -- Worried for the people.  
*Shura -- Feels he does not have info to take a side.  
*Yukimura -- Worries for the people.  
*Shigure -- Feels like his Mother would have had an answer for this.  
*Caeldori -- Not sure what side to choose. *Sophie -- Same as Shigure.  
*Kiragi -- Wants this fighting to stop.  
*Asugi -- Same as Kiragi, but because his parents literally fight all the time.  
*Hisame -- Same as Asugi.  
*Mitama -- Feels something is wrong but hates this argument splitting Hoshido.  
*Arthur -- In grieving, does not want to deal with this.  
*Effie -- In grieving, does not want to deal with this.  
*Niles -- Is slightly worried for the citizens.  
*Camilla -- Worried for Silvia and the people.  
*Forrest -- Feels he doesn't know much to make a choice.  
*Ignatius -- Unsure, but really worried for the people.  
*Velouria -- Does not care, Daddy isn't involved so whatever.  
*Soleil -- Feels something is wrong, learns more from Ophelia.  
*Nina -- Feels something is wrong, learns more from Ophelia.  
*Percy -- Is unsure.  
*Benny -- Unsure of what is going on.  
*Keaton -- Unsure.  
*Dwyer -- Same as Asugi.

People against Isolating Silvia:  
1 Ryoma -- Hates the idea because he does not want to lose his sister again.  
2 Hinoka -- Does not want to lose sister again.  
3 Rhajat -- Her obsession is the reason.  
4 Jakob -- "My master is fine, she's just having a bad day. Screw you."  
5 Oboro -- Feels Silvia is just having trouble and is getting angry about stuff. Much to the dismay of her husband.  
6 Setsuna -- Following Hinoka.  
7 Azama -- Following Hinoka, other than that he doesn't care, everyone dies one way or another.  
8 Selkie -- Wants to help her mom.  
9 Beruka -- Does not know the situation well enough but decided anyway.  
10 Peri -- Does not know the situation well enough but decided anyway.  
11 Charlotte -- loves a good fight, aka she really does not have a good reason.


End file.
